1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lamp assembly, and more particularly, to a lamp assembly to be installed at a predetermined location, wherein the lamp assembly can be assembled through engagement among components thereof rather than by screwing with threaded fasteners, thereby simplifying installation of the lamp assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, lamp assemblies to be installed in areas to be illuminated have different configurations to suit specific needs. Generally, a lamp assembly is assembled by putting prefabricated components together in a specific order, and then securing the components to one another with a plurality of threaded fasteners to form a single piece. Meanwhile, a lamp is positioned in the lamp assembly by screwing, so that the desired lamp assembly is completed. While assembling the lamp assembly, the components thereof must be secured in place with the threaded fasteners, which results in a complicated, time-consuming and inconvenient installation process.